


O Vizinho

by lostinhislight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit, Byun Baekhyun is a Tease, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, Workaholic Zhang Yixing, Zhang Yixing & Byun Baekhyun are Neighbours, brazilian baekxing nation unite, he smokes a lot too, not beta read we die like men
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinhislight/pseuds/lostinhislight
Summary: O relógio marcava oito horas da noite, então Yixing ligou a televisão e trilhou o caminho até o quarto, adentrando o banheiro para um longo, delicioso e merecido banho. Seu corpo gritava por uma água quentinha relaxando-o quase por completo, já que a segunda parte de sua rotina anti-estresse pós-trabalho consistia em, necessariamente, fumar. De preferência na sacada, depois das dez e meia. Tentou não pensar muito sobre lençóis de seda, dedos longos e coxas grossas, por enquanto.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 4





	O Vizinho

**Author's Note:**

> eu gostei muito de postar aqui, então agora vou ajudar a colonizar o ao3! avante brasil!
> 
> baekxing é um dos meus casais favoritos de todos os tempos e eu tenho muitas fics deles guardadas no meu drive, talvez eu poste até algumas que tenho em inglês mais pra frente... essa aqui é meio especial, porque escrevi exclusivamente pra minha amiga, mas eu gostei bastante de como ela ficou, por isso resolvi dar uma de maluca e postar kkkk
> 
> espero que quem quer que esteja aí do outro lado da telinha goste também e faça uma boa leitura!

Assim que a porta de seu apartamento se abriu, Yixing soltou uma respiração que nem tinha noção que estava segurando. Uma minúscula sensação de alívio atravessou seu corpo cansado, o barulho suave, quase mudo, das chaves se chocando contra a madeira soando estranhamente prazeroso aos seus ouvidos.

A verdade é que Yixing estava morrendo por dentro, aos poucos. Cada dia que sua bunda encostava na cadeira daquele escritório maldito, uma parte enorme da sua vontade de viver desvanecia. Yixing jurava que não era exagero.

O relógio marcava oito horas da noite, então Yixing ligou a televisão e trilhou o caminho até o quarto, adentrando o banheiro para um longo, delicioso e merecido banho. Seu corpo gritava por uma água quentinha relaxando-o quase por completo, já que a segunda parte de sua rotina anti-estresse pós-trabalho consistia em, necessariamente, fumar. De preferência na sacada, depois das dez e meia. Tentou não pensar muito sobre lençóis de seda, dedos longos e coxas grossas, por enquanto.

Permitiu-se ficar na banheira até a ponta de seus dedos enrugarem. Assim, quando já se encontrava seco e devidamente vestido, preparou uma receita rápida, feita de macarrão, carne e alguns legumes refogados. Na televisão, um episódio de Running Man era reprisado, e Yixing não se incomodou em assistir ao mesmo tempo em que comia. Mas no instante em que já não tinha mais nada na tigela, seu cérebro viciado já implorava por um, ou dois (“Jongdae que me perdoe”, pensou) maços de cigarro.

Pegando apenas um maço da mochila (ele ia se controlar), e como de costume, Yixing dirigiu-se até a sacada do quarto. Apoiado na parede, acendeu o primeiro cigarro e inalou a fumaça com a habilidade de quem tem esse hábito terrível. Yixing tentou não se sentir mal por ter a sensação de estar mil vezes mais relaxado agora, absorvendo nicotina, do que quando estava na banheira.

Balançou a cabeça, como se o ato fosse de alguma forma clarear sua mente, soprando a fumaça e esperando.

Era engraçado como as coisas aconteciam, ele continuou pensando, os olhos nunca desviando da varanda do vizinho, que coincidentemente era em frente a sua. E foi realmente engraçado, como tudo aconteceu sem que Yixing sequer percebesse.

Numa noite meio quente de julho, Yixing só queria espairecer um pouco, mas o mundo parecia ter outros planos para ele. Ao botar os pés na sacada, foi surpreendido (abençoado) pela imagem única de seu vizinho esparramado nos lençóis sedosos de sua cama, joelhos dobrados e deliciosamente afastados, uma mão bonita contornando seu pau e a outra trabalhando com ânimo para levá-lo ao orgasmo, os dedos longos segurando nada mais do que um vibrador. 

Na noite seguinte, ele estava simplesmente montado num pênis de borracha, o quadril subindo, descendo e rebolando, a pele nua, dourada na luz do abajur, suada, os músculos tensos, sofrendo espasmos quando finalmente gozou. E Yixing não seria um homem de verdade se não tivesse batido uma, sozinho e no escuro de seu quarto, para o espetáculo que havia se desenrolado à sua frente, fantasiando sobre estar ali, ouvindo-o gemer, sentindo-o na palma de sua mão.

Depois de mais ou menos uma semana, Yixing notou que essa parte do dia havia se tornado parte, também, da sua rotina. Ele chegava em casa, tomava banho, comia alguma coisa e ia fumar, ou melhor, assistir Baekhyun. Seu gentil, tímido e aparentemente solitário vizinho de sacada, Baekhyun, que esquecia a cortina da porta de vidro aberta o suficiente para Yixing ver tudo o que quisesse.

Às vezes, Yixing se sentia sujo por se aproveitar da ingenuidade de seu vizinho, sexualizá-lo daquela forma e, ainda por cima, invadir sua privacidade, porque Baekhyun tinha um rostinho tão fofo e uma personalidade tão gentil. Só que a mente arruinada de Yixing, aparentemente, mandava esses pensamentos (e outras coisas, como sua própria moral) para a puta que pariu quando observava Baekhyun fazer coisas que jamais imaginou ser capaz. Por Deus, ele não sabia qual dos dois iria para o inferno primeiro, se existisse um.

Yixing já terminava seu quarto cigarro, quando a luz do quarto apagou. Por três segundos, ou cinco, prendeu a respiração e implorou para que hoje não fosse uma daquelas noites que Baekhyun lembrava-se de fechar a cortina. Aguardou, meio tenso. Numa tentativa de não parecer muito óbvio, sacou o celular do bolso do moletom e fingiu mexer em qualquer coisa, só para não olhar adiante. Três minutos tinham se passado quando ele arriscou uma olhadinha.

A cortina branca havia sido gloriosamente esquecida aberta e, naquele momento, se parecia mais com as nuvens em torno do portão dos céus do que com uma cortina propriamente dita.

Prendendo o lábio inferior entre os dentes, Yixing amassou a bituca no cinzeiro e tirou outro da cartela, prometendo que esse seria o último. Na terceira tragada, Baekhyun já estava de quatro na cama, metendo dois dedos para dentro de si mesmo e pressionando o vibrador contra os mamilos rosados. Yixing sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua coluna.

Nessa noite, seu maior desejo era de estar lá, tomando-o por completo e preenchendo-o melhor do que qualquer merda de borracha. Ali, na sacada de seu quarto, bebendo da visão deliciosa que era seu vizinho, embriagando-se no prazer que ele sentia, com a mente nublada pelo tesão, Yixing queria tanto abrir a boca e só… arriscar de uma vez por todas...

Quando a luz do abajur se apagou e os lençóis brancos cobriram a pele macia (Yixing não precisava tocar para saber) de Baekhyun, Yixing estava decidido. Na próxima vez que o encontrasse, iria se revelar.

| ... |

Infelizmente (ou não) o destino não parecia muito disposto a atender as vontades de Yixing.

Três dias e duas noites haviam se passado desde que o chinês decidiu que contaria tudo para Baekhyun: a invasão de privacidade, o desejo de não mais deixá-lo passar as noites sozinho. Tudo.

Porém, desde então, alguma coisa simplesmente o impedia de encontrar o vizinho na garagem do condomínio. Ele sempre estava atrasado, ou adiantado demais. Hoje, no caso, Yixing havia perdido a hora (depois de passar boa parte da madrugada trabalhando) e o carro de Baekhyun já não estava mais na vaga em frente à sua.

Respirou fundo, esperando que a nova onda de oxigênio em seu organismo fosse capaz de afastar a ansiedade do peito e dirigiu até o grandioso prédio da SM ltda.

Jongdae, e seu maldito olhar afiado, conseguiu ler o rosto cansado de Yixing assim que colocou os pés no escritório.

“Ficou a noite inteira batendo uma pro seu vizinho, é?” Questionou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Yixing não piscou nem um olho na direção dele. “Vai se fuder.”

E Jongdae teve a audácia de rir. “Calma lá, chefia!” sentou-se no sofá ao canto da sala, observando Yixing arrumar algumas coisas aqui e ali, tirar o terno, afrouxar a gravata. O dia nem havia começado. “Que bicho te mordeu, ein?”

“A ansiedade.” Yixing respondeu muito mais sério do que deveria e Jongdae foi obrigado a engolir a risada. Agora sentado na cadeira atrás do computador, ergueu o olhar até o amigo. “Eu quero contar as coisas pra ele, Dae.”

“Então conta, ué!” Como se fosse muito fácil e simples. “Até parece que ele vai te rejeitar! Me poupe, Yixing. Acho que ele não negaria nem o Shindong.” Jongdae dizia com tranquilidade, nem parecia que eles estavam numa multinacional, ou que o Shindong não fosse o Diretor de Operações da dita cuja. “Ninfomaníaco do jeito que ele é.”

Yixing revirou os olhos, voz monótona. “Ele não é ninfomaníaco.”

“Você que pensa.” Jongdae o encarava de um jeito que fazia Yixing se sentir ingênuo. Levantando-se do sofá, o mais novo se aproximou o suficiente para falar quase sussurrando, um sorriso dramático estampado no rosto: “Os que se fazem de santinho são os piores, Yixing. Escuta o que tô te dizendo.”

Yixing não escutou.

| ... |

Chegar em casa foi como tirar um peso de seus ombros, já que aquele dia foi particularmente exaustivo. Yixing não sabia se as pessoas eram burras demais, ou se era ele mesmo o burro. Sua cabeça doía, o relógio marcava onze e meia da noite e ele precisava fumar dois maços inteiros de cigarro antes de qualquer coisa.

Yixing estava no modo automático até finalmente se recostar na grade da sacada, cigarro entre os lábios e a camisa social azul clara largada nos ombros. Por algum motivo, sua cabeça se esqueceu do tesouro do quarto à frente, pois os olhos encontravam-se fixos no céu, soprando a fumaça cinzenta contra as poucas estrelas.

Massageou as têmporas, pensando se realmente seria uma má ideia se demitir. Ele sabia que seria. Mas não teve tempo de ponderar sobre os prós e os contras, uma vez que um gemido atravessou a noite quase silenciosa, um som tão gostoso e tímido, Yixing com certeza não teria escutado se não estivesse apoiado na grade. No mesmo instante, Yixing direcionou sua atenção para apenas um lugar: o quarto do apartamento vizinho.

O coração do chinês deu um mortal, batendo e esquentando o sangue em suas veias tão rapidamente, Yixing mal conseguia processar o que estava acontecendo. Ele provavelmente nem respirava mais. Sequer existia naquele momento.

Porque Baekhyun o encarava.

Baekhyun o olhava fixamente, com uma carranca no rosto, que Yixing (num segundo de delírio) chegou a pensar que ele estivesse puto por não estar recebendo a devida (e costumeira) atenção.

Admirando melhor, percebeu que Baekhyun havia se deitado sobre o ombro esquerdo, expondo toda a extensão de seu peitoral e pênis, enquanto afundava um dildo particularmente grosso em si, todo o corpo tremendo involuntariamente quando acertava em cheio sua próstata.

Ele passou a língua pelos lábios, fazendo um show de lamber os próprios dedos antes de levá-los até o órgão pulsante entre suas pernas. Ah, e que pernas. As mãos tremiam só de pensar em tocá-las, mordê-las.

Yixing tinha quase certeza de que estava babando, e o vizinho parecia se deliciar ainda mais naquela situação, como se estivesse esperando por aquilo há tempos.

Alguns minutos se passaram assim, entre olhares intensos, respirações ofegantes e gemidos baixos, até que Baekhyun gozou com um maldito sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

Yixing queria arrancar aquele sorriso dele de muitas maneiras diferentes.

Ainda assim, continuou assistindo o vizinho se limpar, e permitiu-se ser provocado ao que Baekhyun empinava a bunda, ficando de quatro só para tirar o dildo completamente de dentro de si. Yixing devorou cada pedaço de pele exposto com o olhar sem receio algum e, de alguma forma, transmitiu a mensagem clara que eles não tinham terminado, ainda.

Naquela noite, antes de dormir, Baekhyun andou até a porta de vidro, encarou Yixing pela última vez e simplesmente fechou as cortinas.

Trilhando seu caminho de volta para o próprio quarto, ainda fumando (ele ia precisar), Yixing pensou o quão certo Jongdae estava.

| ... |

Yixing esperava encontrar Baekhyun. Na verdade, ele estava terrivelmente ansioso para isso acontecer logo. Tanto que quando finalmente aconteceu, ele não sabia o que dizer.

Era um sábado à tarde, Yixing havia acabado de voltar de uma reunião com o Diretor Executivo. Como de costume, estacionou o carro na sua vaga e pegou a maleta do banco do carona. Teria feito tranquilamente o curto trajeto até seu apartamento, se um cachorro não tivesse latido muito perto de si.

Olhando na direção do som, surpreendeu-se ao ver o corgi rechonchudo e fofo igual o dono.

O dono.

Erguendo a cabeça, Yixing notou que Baekhyun não havia percebido sua presença, pois estava muito ocupado equilibrando sacolas de mercado, mochilas e bolsas.

Yixing não podia ter pedido por uma oportunidade melhor.

O cachorro latiu novamente, abanando o rabinho inexistente e Yixing riu, se aproximando. “Mongryong!” Cumprimentou o bichinho fofo, abaixando-se o suficiente para enchê-lo de carinho atrás das orelhas. Yixing formou um biquinho nos lábios inconscientemente, porque ele era realmente muito fofo.

“Ele já cresceu bastante, né?” A pergunta foi obviamente direcionada para Baekhyun, mesmo que Yixing estivesse ocupado em mimar Mongryong com carinhos.

Baekhyun riu pelo nariz. “Eu que o diga.” Pausa. Baekhyun grunhiu. “Ei, Yixing?”

Assim, Yixing se colocou de pé, procurando os olhos de Baekhyun e sorrindo quando ele o encarou de canto. Tão tímido para alguém que não tinha mais nada a esconder.

“Sim?”

Outro suspiro. “Pode pegar aquela sacola ali pra mim?”

E Yixing o fez, inclinando-se para retirar da mala a última sacola. “Compra de mês?”  
“Sim, porque aparentemente é impossível viver uma vida saudável só com macarrão instantâneo e pizza.” Baekhyun falava com um biquinho constante nos lábios, se formando de novo e de novo a cada sílaba, parecendo arrasado com a realidade dos fatos.

Meio que em transe, a boca de Yixing se moveu por conta própria, e antes que ele pudesse tomar de volta as palavras, elas já pairavam no ar, acima de sua cabeça.

“Você fazia de propósito?”

Baekhyun fechou o porta-mala, finalmente ficando frente a frente com o chinês. “O quê?”

Yixing mordeu o lábio, pensando em como ele iria falar, e a ação foi acompanhada por olhos atentos. “Todas essas noites, quando você…”

E não precisou completar, porque Baekhyun o cortou com uma risada que soava um pouco envergonhada. “Ah, sim, isso…” Sustentando o olhar de Yixing, Baekhyun parecia muito menos tímido. Na verdade, seu rosto estampava uma confiança natural, uma tranquilidade em relação à feição séria (mais assustada que outra coisa) do outro. “Porque você tá fazendo essa cara?”

Ao não receber uma resposta (o cérebro de Yixing estava lutando para processar a informação), Baekhyun abriu um sorriso malicioso, quase como se estivesse prestes a tirar sarro do chinês. “Vai dizer que você não gostou?”

“Baekhyun…” Yixing estava com a garganta seca.

“Eu não sei porque você tá tão surpreso, sério.” Baekhyun começou a andar, puxando Mongryong pela coleira. Yixing só o seguiu pela garagem até a entrada de seu prédio, uma vez que carregava a bendita sacola. Ainda não havia dito uma palavra coerente. Baekhyun demorou uma mão em seu ombro antes de pegar de volta a última sacola e equilibrá-la em seu braço. Ele estava fazendo todo o trabalho. “Você devia me levar pra jantar um dia, sabia?”

Um pouco recuperado do choque, Yixing diz, estupidamente: “Eu não tenho seu telefone.”

“Não.” Baekhyun achou graça, uma risada tão adorável escapulindo, que Yixing teria o beijado bem ali se não estivesse processando, ainda. “Mas você sabe onde eu moro.”

Quando estava prestes a chamar o elevador, no entanto, Baekhyun falou uma última coisa. “Eu tô sempre livre quinta-feira à noite, ouviu?”

E Yixing teria de ser um homem muito burro para não aparecer na porta de seu vizinho na noite da quinta-feira seguinte.


End file.
